transporterfandomcom-20200213-history
The Transporter
The Transporter, French for Le Transporteur is a 2002 French action film directed by Louis Leterrier and Corey Yuen and written by Luc Besson, The film stars Jason Statham as Frank Martin, The Transporter. It also stars Shu Qi as Lai Kwai. The film was released in France on October 2, 2002, and in the United States on October 11, 2002. It is the first film in a series also consisting of Transporter 2, Transporter 3 and Transporter 4. Plot Frank Martin (Jason Statham) is a highly skilled driver known only as "The Transporter." Frank has been hired to transport some robbers from a bank heist. On delivery to their destination, they foist an extra man in the car so he refuses to drive until they decide to kill one robber. Later, they offer new money to Frank to drive further from the city. He refuses the deal because of Frank's rule No.1: don't change the deal. The robbers escape in another car, and Frank leaves. When Frank returns to his villa, local police Inspector Tarconi arrives to question Frank about the robbery. However, Tarconi has no concrete proof about the heist and leaves his villa. Frank is then hired to deliver a package to an American gangster, known as Wall Street. While changing a flat tire on the road in France, he notices that something is moving in the package. Along the way, he opens the package and finds a bound and gagged woman. She manages to escape but he recaptures her and disables two policemen who spot them. He delivers the package to Bettencourt as promised. Bettencourt asks Frank to transport a briefcase. Frank accepts the job. On the way, he stops at a gas station to rest but the briefcase turns out to be a bomb that destroys Frank's car. Frank snaps and returns to Wall Street's residence with vengeance and dispatches several of his henchmen after which he steals a car to get away, only to find "the package" tied to a chair in the back seat. Later on, he returns to his house and unties the package who tells him that her name is Lai. The next day, Tarconi arrives and asks about Frank's car. Lai now says she is Frank's new cook and afterward girlfriend and supports Frank's alibi. Tarconi leaves with no proof again. However, shortly after he leaves, missiles rain down on Frank's house (by Wall Street's henchmen), and Frank and Lai are barely able to escape the house, as it completely explodes. At the police station, being questioned, Lai manages to sneak onto Tarconi's computer to access information on Wall Street whose real name is Darren Bettencourt. Lai tells Frank that Bettencourt is a human trafficker and that he is shipping two containers full of Chinese people including her family, and is planning to sell them into slavery. Lai and Frank go to Bettencourt's office where Frank holds Bettencourt at gunpoint and asks him why did he try to kill him. Bettencourt replies that he didn't have a choice as Frank "opened the package" and he also reveals that Lai's father Mr. Kwai is also a human trafficker and that he is Bettencourt's partner. Kwai arrives and his henchmen subdue Frank just as Tarconi arrives at the office. When Tarconi enters the office, Lai's father and Bettencourt accuse Frank of kidnapping Lai. Tarconi has Frank arrested and locked up in the station. At the station, Tarconi agrees to abet Frank's escape as his faux hostage. Frank then tracks the criminals to the docks, where they load the containers onto trucks. However, Frank is spotted and is forced to fight his way through the guards, failing to stop the trucks. He then steals a small airplane and parachutes onto one of the trucks. After a lengthy fight, Frank manages to kill Bettencourt and some of his henchmen and then gets out of the truck, only to be ambushed by Lai's father. However, Frank is saved when Lai shoots her own father. Afterward, Tarconi arrives with the police and they rescue the people trapped inside one of the containers. Cast * Jason Statham as Frank Martin * Shu Qi as Lai Kwai * François Berléand as Inspector Tarconi * Matt Schulze as Wall Street * Ric Young as Mr. Kwai * Doug Rand as Leader * Jean-Marie Paris as Giant Thug * Cyril Raffaelli as Henchman Category:Films